Du Er Mine
by tetsuhideyoshi
Summary: fem!Norway dan Denmark bersih-bersih rumah karena bakalan ada tamu, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi...?


**Disclaimer: Hetalia itu punyanya Hidekazu-sama. Kalo punya saya, pasti ga bakal jadi cerita sejarah. Malah jadi romance. :hammer: *berjiwa sinetron***

**Warning: gaje, (rada) OOC, genderbending, sinetronisme, judul ga ada hubungannya ama fic. /epic fail at making title/**

**

* * *

**

"Kenalkan, aku Denmark, Raja Skandinavia! Mulai hari ini, aku kakakmu, panggil saja aku 'Onii-sama', dan aku akan memanggilmu 'imouto'!"

"Anko Uzai…"

* * *

"Hoi, bangun, Anko Uzai!"

Orang yang dipanggil 'Anko Uzai' pun membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya masih buram—tapi dia bisa melihat samar-samar gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang dengan jepit rambut—yang ia sebut Nordic Cross—sedang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dengan kaki.

"Norway… 5 menit lagi," kata si Anko Uzai dengan suara lemah sambil berguling menghindari kaki Norway, dan ia tertidur lagi. Norway pun mulai gemas.

"Kongeriget Danmark! Aku memerintahkanmu untuk segera bangun!" seru Norway, tapi tidak digubris sama sekali. Hal itu membuat Norway tambah kesal. Akhirnya ia mendekati wajah si Anko Uzai, dan…

"DENMAAAAARK!" ia berteriak dengan kencang, tepat di telinga Denmark. Teriakannya mampu membunuh anjing tetangga. Beruntunglah tetangga mereka—mereka tidak mempunyai anjing.

Denmark pun bangun dalam sekejap dan mengesot menjauh dari Norway.

"NORGE! Kau ini pernah makan toa, ya? Suaramu itu kayak panggilan hari kiamat, tau, nggak?" omel Denmark sambil mengelus-elus telinga beranting-nya. Norway menghela nafas.

"Karena kau tidak mau bangun, terpaksa kubangunkan dengan cara itu. Cepat, bantu aku bersih-bersih, kita bakalan kedatangan tamu," ucapnya seraya melemparkan sapu ijuk ke Denmark dan ditangkap dengan sigap.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak Iceland?"

"Iceland sedang tidak enak badan, dia masuk angin. Ayo, cepat, mereka akan datang 1 jam lagi,"

Denmark hanya bias memanyunkan bibirnya.

* * *

Norway memejamkan matanya. Dia meremas gagang pel yang sedang ia pegang, dan dengan gemas melemparkan pel itu ke kepala Denmark yang sedang menyapu sambil menyanyikan lagu kebangsaannya, _Der er et Yndigt Land_.

"BISA TIDAK SIH, KAU BEKERJA DENGAN TENANG? TIDAK USAH SAMBIL NYANYI SEPERTI ITU JUGA BISA, KAN?"

Denmark mengelus kepalanya, dan dengan pasrah berkata, "Iya, iya," sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Norway memutar bola matanya dan kembali bekerja, namun Denmark mulai bersiul—dengan nada lagu kebangsaannya. Norway hanya bisa menghela nafas.

* * *

"Se-sejak kapan buffet TV jadi sangat berdebu kayak gini…?" Norway bicara sendiri sambil melihat buffet TV plus TV-nya yang berdebu tebal. Dia menghela nafas, dan berjalan menuju lemari tempat penyimpanan alat bersih-bersih di belakang dapur. Dia membuka lemari, dan tidak menemuka kemoceng yang ia cari.

"Kemana perginya, si kemoceng itu?" Tanya Norway kepada dirinya sendiri. Saat ia mendongak, dia melihat sesuatu yang berbulu diatas lemari. Yang berarti, kira-kira 1, 5 meter di atas kepalanya. Norway menelan ludah.

_Ah, itu dia, _batin Norway. Saat ia hendak menggapai kemoceng itu… tidak sampai. Ia berjinjit sedikit. Masih tidak sampai. Ia mulai geram. Akhirnya ia berjinjit seperti ballerina, dan membuat jempolnya _keserimpet _(**A/N **saya gatau kata yang tepat buat ini oTL kalo keseleo, ngga pas juga. Terlalu berlebihan. Semoga ngerti ya, soalnya saya gatau gimana jelasinnya DX) Ia pun kehilangan keseimbangan.

"U-Uwah..!"

Tapi, sebuah tangan menangkapnya. Norway kaget, dan segera menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Denmark, saudara-saudara.

"Kau nggak apa-apa, kan, Norge?" Tanya Denmark. Norway mengangguk kecil sambil membenarkan rambut di sekitar telinganya. Terlihat sirat-sirat pink di muka pucatnya. Denmark menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. "Syukurlah," ujarnya, membuat pipi Norway merah merona.

"Kau mau mengambil apa, sebenarnya?" Denmark menoleh ke atas lemari yang sangat tinggi itu, dan matanya menemukan sesuatu.

"Pasti itu, ya?" ucapnya seraya menunjuk kemoceng. Norway mengangguk. Denmark pun meregangkan otot kakinya, dan berjinjit, berusaha mengambilnya. Sayangnya, nasibnya sama seperti Norway—ia tidak sampai.

"Walah walah… tinggi banget sih," katanya sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Lalu dia loncat, dan akhirnya sampai, namun ia tidak berhasil mengambilnya. Denmark ber-'tsk' ria. Namun akhirnya ia mendapatkan ide.

"Norge, kau mau tidak, ku gendong?"

"A-APA?" teriaknya. Mukanya tambah merah. Denmark tertawa kecil.

"Bukan, bukan, maksudku bukan itu… maksudku, kau naik di atas pundakku, dan kau yang ambil kemocengnya," Denmark menepuk pundaknya, dan merendahkan badannya. Walaupun ragu-ragu, toh Norway akhirnya setuju dan maik ke atas pundak Denmark.

"Pengangan yang kencang," kata Denmark kepada Norway yang sudah berada di pundaknya. Jantung Norway berdegup kencang, mukanya pun serasa dibakar. Norway merasakan punggung Denmark sangatlah luas, dan hangat.

Norway pun menggapai ke atas lemari. Karena walaupun tangannya sampai, ia (tetap saja) tidak bisa melihat barang-barang di atasnya. Norway meraba-raba, dan akhirnya indra perabanya menemukan bulu-bulu… dan sesuatu yang dingin dan lembek.

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba, benda-lembek-dan-dingin itu bergerak-gerak ditangan Norway. Norway pun mukanya berubah jadi biru, dan berteriak dengan histeris. "Ha-.."

"CICAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!" teriaknya sambil menurunkan tangannya dengan kasar, dan otomatis—kemoceng dan cicaknya jatuh ke lantai. Cicak berwarna coklat muda (Author merinding) tersebut pun lari tak tahu kemana.

"CICAK, DENMARK, CICAK! HYAAAA!" teriaknya makin histeris saat melihat cicak itu.

"No-Norge, jangan goyang-goyang, ntar jatuh!"

"NGGAK MAU, ANKO UZAI, ITU CICAAAAK! HAAA NGGAK MAU!" refleks, Norway pun memeluk leher Denmark dengan erat, saat mereka masih kehilangan keseimbangan. Denmark nge-_blush, _walaupun hanya sebentar, karena mereka keburu jatuh.

BRUK!

Mereka terjatuh dengan posisi kurang enak—Denmark jatuh terlentang dengan Norway masih memeluk dirinya. Namun, dengan segera Norway sadar melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di atas paha Denmark.

"A—Anko Uzai mesum! Dasar mesum!"

"Lho, kok aku yang dibilang mesum? Kau tau sendiri, kan, kita jatoh gara-gara kau!"

"Ta-tapi, mesum!" terlihat—sangat terlihat, muka Norway merah padam. Denmark bengong sesaat. Kali ini tidak membalas debatnya. Denmark malah tersenyum—senyum, bukan seringai, dan bukan _childish smile_-nya. Hal ini membuat Norway kaget dan jantungnya seperti mau copot dan turun sampai ke bawah kakinya.

Denmark bangun, dan tanpa ragu-ragu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil 'adik'nya. Mata Norway membesar. Dia tidak mendorong Denmark—namun juga tidak membalas ciumannya.

"_Jeg elsker dig, elsker Norge,_" ucapnya selepas ciuman yang berlangsung selama 2 detik itu. Norway menatap lurus ke mata Denmark, mukanya sudah sangat merah, seperti habis ditampar oleh troll.

Tiba-tiba Norway tertarik kepada lipatan roknya. Ia hanya menunduk. Selama beberapa detik, terjadi keheningan. Sampai akhirnya Norway berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri, sangat pelan, namun Denmark dapat mendengarnya.

"_J-Jeg elsker deg også… Danmark…" _

Denmark tersenyum dan membelai rambut Norway, membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya. Saat Denmark hendak menciumnya lagi, terdengar suara bel rumah mereka dibunyikan.

"Ta-tamunya sudah datang?" Norway dengan segera berdiri dan berlari ke pintu depan.

"_Lort, uheldig.._cih.." Denmark mengumpat dalam bahasa Denmark, kemudian menyusul Norway.

* * *

Di depan pintu, ada pria bertubuh tinggi dan berambut pirang pucat seperti Norway, dan wanita cantik berambut pendek berwarna platinum. Mereka masuk, dan Denmark memberi salam dengan cara menunduk 45 derajat. Pria bertampang datar dan (agak) dingin itu mengangguk kecil, dan wanita itu tersenyum kepada Denmark.

"Ah, Denmark, Ini orang tua-ku dan Iceland…" Norway memperkenalkan mereka kepada Denmark, namun Norway tidak berani memandang mata Denmark. Wajahnya masih sedikit merah.

"Dan... Ayah, Ibu… ini, Denmark. Dia…" Norway diam sejenak, membuat Ayah, Ibu, dan Denmark sendiri bingung. Kemudian Norway melihat ke arah Denmark, lalu kembali ke Ayah dan Ibunya. "Dia ini… yang mengasuhku selama ini, dan… dia ini… _pacarku,_"

Denmark tersentak sedikit. _Pacar…? _Pikirnya sejenak. Muka Norway memerah. Ibu dan Ayahnya tampak kaget, namun tidak _shock_.

_Demi kapak dan rambut jabrikku… _batin Denmark. _Norway.. dia baru memanggilku PACAR? Dane, PACAR, DANE, PACAR! _

Jika tidak ada kedua orang tua Norway, pasti Denmark sudah melompat kegirangan dan memeluk Norway dengan erat. Sayang sekali, ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang dan mengangkatnya.

"Begitu… selamat ya, sayang," kata Ibunya sambil membelai rambut panjang Norway. Lalu Ayahnya pun memelototi Denmark—sebenarnya ia tidak memelototi, hanya saja dia punya aura kematian seperti Berwarld dan Natalia, jadi terlihat seperti melotot—

"Kau… bisa kan, bertanggung jawab jika ada apa-apa terjadi pada Norway?"

Denmark seperti sedikit kaget pada awalnya, namun tatapannya berubah menjadi _gentle_.

"Aku janji," ucap Denmark tegas, "Apapun keadaannya, aku janji akan bertanggung jawab dan melindungi dia,"

Norway merasa wajahnya disiram air panas. _Denmark… _batinnya. Dia pun tersenyum lembut.

Ayahnya pun mengangguk. "Nah, sekarang, dimana Iceland?"

* * *

"Huaaaah, hari yang melelahkan!" Denmark meregangkan otot tangannya. "Tapi sangat menyenangkan, ehe," tambah Denmark. Norway tersenyum.

Selama beberapa menit mereka terdiam di bawah sinar rembulan sambil melihat bintang-bintang di teras rumah. Sampai akhinrya Denmark membuka mulut.

"Hey, Norge," ujar Denmark. Norway menoleh. "Tadi pagi, aku memimpikan saat kita pertama bertemu… dan aku ingat sekali kau memanggilku 'Anko Uzai' pertama kali," katanya. Senyum merekah di bibirnya. "Apa itu pertanda, ya?" tambah Denmark.

"… Kurasa," ucap Norway datar. "Ah, tapi—kenapa kau selalu marah bila Ice memanggilmu 'Anko Uzai'?"

"Soalnya… itu kan panggilan sayang dari Norge," gombalnya sambil mencolek lengan Norway. Reflek, Norway memukul bahu Denmark. Denmark tertawa.

"Dasar, Anko Uzai bodoh," kata Norway malu-malu.

"Biarpun bodoh tapi suka, kan?" Denmark menempelkan bibirnya di pipi mulus Norway. Norway mendorong Denmark dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Lalu mereka kembali terjebak dalam kesunyian, sampai…

"Eh, emang Iceland udah sembuh ya? Kok nggak ada yang ngerawat?"

Dan mereka berdua bertatap-tatapan, dan berhamburan masuk ke rumah.

* * *

**Nyahaha~ akhirnya dapet ide buat fic hetalia. tadinya mau buat pairing yg laen, cuma dipikir2 lagi mereka kan satu rumah, jadi lebih gampang bikinnya~ plus, saya lagi suka-sukanya nih sama Denfem!Nor. *ga nanya***

**nah ini arti dari beberapa kata disini (?):**

**_Jeg elsker dig, elsker Norge_: Aku cinta kamu, Norge sayang**

**_Jeg elsker deg også, Danmark: _Aku juga cinta kamu, Denmark**

**_Lort: _kayak.. _Sh*t _gitu deh *disendor gara2 puasa XD***

**_uheldig: _Sial**

**XD agak gaje memang… tapi kalo berkenan… ripiu? :D**


End file.
